1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit chip package technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package which is configured in a manner wherein two complimentary laminate substrate elements (i.e., a bottom element and a top element) are electrically connected to each other subsequent to one or both of the substrate elements being populated with various electronic components. Further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a stacked wafer level chip scale package (WLCSP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that provide protection from hostile environments and enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or motherboard. The elements of such a package include a metal leadframe, an integrated circuit or semiconductor die, bonding material to attach the semiconductor die to the leadframe, bond wires which electrically connect pads on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe, and a hard plastic encapsulant material which covers the other components and forms the exterior of the semiconductor package commonly referred to as the package body.
The leadframe is the central supporting structure of such a package, and is typically fabricated by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. A portion of the leadframe is internal to the package, i.e., completely surrounded by the plastic encapsulant or package body. Portions of the leads of the leadframe extend externally from the package body or are partially exposed therein for use in electrically connecting the package to another component. In certain semiconductor packages, a portion of the die attach pad or die pad of the leadframe also remains exposed within the package body. In other semiconductor packages, the metal leadframe is substituted with a laminate substrate to which the semiconductor die is mounted and which includes pads or terminals for mimicking the functionality of the leads and establishing electrical communication with another device.
Once the semiconductor dies have been produced and encapsulated in the semiconductor packages described above, they may be used in a wide variety of electronic devices. The variety of electronic devices utilizing semiconductor packages has grown dramatically in recent years. These devices include cellular phones, portable computers, etc. Each of these devices typically includes a printed circuit board on which a significant number of such semiconductor packages are secured to provide multiple electronic functions. These electronic devices are typically manufactured in reduced sizes and at reduced costs, which results in increased consumer demand. Accordingly, not only are semiconductor dies highly integrated, but also semiconductor packages are highly miniaturized with an increased level of package mounting density.
Even though semiconductor packages have been miniaturized, space on a printed circuit board remains limited and precious. Thus, there is a need to find a semiconductor package design to maximize the number of semiconductor packages that may be integrated into an electronic device, yet minimize the space needed to accommodate these semiconductor packages. One method to minimize space needed to accommodate the semiconductor packages is to stack the semiconductor packages on top of each other, or to stack individual semiconductor devices or other devices within the package body of the semiconductor package. However, existing solutions for package stacking such as straddle mount laminate BGA or stacked die TSOP often do not meet form factor requirements. Therefore, a new solution is needed. The present invention is an extension of the stacking solution for space efficiency in that it is directed to, among other things, a semiconductor package which is configured in a manner wherein two complimentary laminate substrate elements (i.e., a bottom element and a top element) are electrically connected to each other subsequent to one or both of the substrate elements being populated with various electronic components. In this regard, the present invention provides a two-sided package architecture which allows topside routing (also known as a “lands-over-top” feature) while also enabling the embedding of multiple components, including but not limited to active, passive and prepackaged components. These, as well as other features and attributes of the present invention will be discussed in more detail below brief summary